Hermonie's Point
by PurpleMoonWizard
Summary: Well, imagine the Harry Potter books in Hermonie's point of view... with a twist... you will like it. (It does have some wierdness but don't be alarmed... :) ) Have fun, fav, comment and LOVE!
1. Chapter 1 (Gettin Ready)

August 23rd 2007,

I got finally got my note from Hogwarts! I was accepted! My parents were sort of surprised. I am the only child and I mean… my parents aren't wizards or witches. You know it is funny how things turn out… I took out my favorite book. (Hogwarts a History!) Well apparently that it could happen. I could be a witch! My parents said they would drop me off at Diagon Alley in 4 days. Then they will pick me up and would drop me off at platform 9 ¾ at 10:30. So I wouldn't miss the train!

~Hermonie

August 25th 2007,

It says on the letter that at Diagon Alley I would need robes (3), hat (uno), gloves (oden), winter coat. LOTS of books and obviously I will bring my own Hogwarts a history. I need a wand, cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, brass scales and I could bring an owl, cat or toad. But, I can't. So this will be a handful. I also need to bring like 5 weekend clothes. So yeah. I am no sure we can buy all of this in London. You never know honestly!

~Hermonie

August 27th 2007,

I am currently at Diagon Alley. Just coming into the book store. My mum and dad gave me 200 dollars so I traded it into 40 galleons 15 sickles and 20 knuts. After getting all my books and taking two extras (Wizarding heros and Where's Waldo) I paid the lady 3 galleons. Then headed off to a place called Olivanders. I slowly walked into a long narrow shop, there was a man looking at different wands. Ah customers. He took my hand and slowly unraveled a measuring thingy. A let's see… 25 inches hand. Okay here is a 12 ½ wand. Dragon heart. Just flick it carfully my dear. I did, and guess what came flying out of it a cat! All orange! Keep the cat my dear, now let's see what other wand. He took another once out of a box, unicorn blood with a touch of dragon heart. Let's see. I flicked the wand and out came an antique vase and slowly floated to the desk. That is yours my dear 12 inches! He took the box put the wand back in and gave it to me. I paid him 5 galleons and headed off to the Potage's Caludron Shop. There I got a silver and ruby lined cauldron which cost me 2 galleons and a sickle. I went and bought my glass phials, telescope and brass scales at Elly's equipment equipers. My new cat from Olivanders sat in a cage next to me as I bought myself ice cream. (ice cream flavored) That only cost me 3 knuts! 30 galleons 14 sickles and 17 knuts left in my pocket I headed off to Twilfitt and Tatting's. Bought myself 4 robes (one in case), 2 hats (one in case), 2 jean shorts, 2 jeans, and 1 skirt, also 2 wizarcrombie tees and 2 long sleeve wizardpostale! Also almost forgetting to buy my winter cloak, bought a dark purple one with little white stars on it. Spending 6 galleons and 5 sickles and 4 knuts. Afterwards running back in to get shoes. Getting myself sneakers All Stars they were the teal color that was up to your ankle. Also getting myself some crocs, that are brown with fur inside. Not forgetting to get flip flops and some uggs. The flip flops were fit flops that were black and sparkley. The uggs were silver with buttons, they were the ankle type. Now spending 15 galleons 3 sickles 4 knuts. Only 9 galleons 6 sickles and 9 knuts left and already 3:00. My parents said they would pick me up at 4:30. I finally went to my last destination. Pondro Protects. I slipped into the large shop. I started wandering around looking for protective gloves. After about a ten minute mini search I found the protective gloves. Getting myself a dark blue pair and headed off to Scribbulus Writing Instruments were I got my quills, (5 all different colors!) Ink (20 bottle pack). Paying 1 galleon 1 sickle. Going back to Florish and Blott's book shop. I then got Fantastic beasts and where to find them. Paying 5 knuts and headed off to get food for my new cat which I decided to name Crookshanks. Magical Menaries was where I found here food and treats and bowls. Taking Greenies green magic treats and food. Then getting her a small blue bowl which all together cost 2 galleons. Then finally found my parents who suggested I trade in more money for Hogwarts which I did. Having in total 85 galleons 2 sickle and 12 knuts. Looking at the money in my purse I was so happy to have that much money. I will write tomorrow.

~Hermonie

August 28th 2007,

All I have been doing is packing, packing and packing. 1 fancy dress. CHECK! My Diagon Alley stuff. CHECK! Hogwarts a History, Fantastic Beasts an Where to Find Them, Wizarding Heros, Where's Waldo, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, finally, Magical Me. CHECK! Crookshanks will be last. Shoes. CHECK! My phone and charger. CHECK! My wallet with wallet! CHECK! Oh GOD. Hairbrush. CHECK! Hair Straightener. CHECK! A portrait of my family. 2 pairs of earrings, 2 necklaces, 2 bracelets! Check! Well gotta go, almost done.

~Hermonie

August 29th 2007,

Finally, I got a minute to sit down and read the Daily Prophet. OH MY GOLLY!

_Harry Potter going to Hogwarts?_

_Rumors been going around that the Boy Who Lived otherwise known_

_as Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts school of Wizardy and Witch _

_Craft. We have asked several people to see their opinion. _

_Rubeus Hagrid says. "I believe 'arry will be goin to Hogwarts_

_and if I must say 'o it ain't none of your butter beer beeswax!"_

_Lucius Malfoy says "I hope that little scum won't go to this school, _

_me boy is starting this year and I don't want Harry to influence him!"_

_Dora da Explorer: "Buenos Dias amigos! I think that Harry is _

_across London, through the Forbidden Forest and in Hogwarts! Say_

_it with me." _

_The Pink Panther says "Who the freak is Harry Potty and what the dang _

_nibuts is Hoggywart?" _

_Aldus Dombluydory says "Harry is most likely a superb student, and_

_will be joining Hogwarts this year for the first time." _

_That was the opinion of several very important people one from the headmaster. _

_So give us your opinion on __ . .com_

_Or email us on __102030405060708090 _

_Or even dial mischive managed or (647) 244 8362 6243 3_

I looked continuesly. Harry Potty I mean Potter in my 1st year! OMG! That is awesome! Isn't it Albus Dumbledore? OH WHATEVER! Harry Potter is in my graddddeee! I kept singing. OK. Relax. Well write to you tomorrow! When I am going to Hogwarts!

~Hermonie


	2. Chapter 2 (The Train)

September 1st, 2007

Hogwarts, OH TO JOY! It is amazing that I was accepted to Hogwarts and especially in the year Harry POTTER the boy who survived the (UNICORN) Lord Voldemort! (ALL HALL POTTY!) I am currently reading of my check list making sure I took everything. (I made sure I Chekov everything) (Star Trek relation) My parents called my name. So I took my suitcase while rolling my wheelie backpack and while wearing a backpack. I have to go into the car and I don't feel to good going into a car and riding cause I am sea sick I mean scratch that, CAR sick.

~Hermonie

September 1st, 2007,

I am currently waiting for the train to come, this nice boy in my year named Seamus helped me get on the platform. (9 ¾ really Hogwarts you know better. I mean it is for most muggles very entertaining to watch us run into walls but really? I mean you don't see them doing it why make us?) Ahh, there it is. I rush in to get a good spot kissing my parents I hop of. Crookshanks… he kept on squealing (HISSING) why stupido cat. You have to stop hiissssiiiing. Would you like it if I hissed at you. Well finally I got on the train, there I sat down in cart 3 out of 10 and got seat number 57. I sat down next to a boy holding a toad.

"My name is Hermione Granger." I said shaking his sweaty outstretched hand.

"My name is Neville Longbottom." I almost outburst in laughter but I controlled myself.

"Go ahead laugh, I know LOOOOONGGBOOOTTTTTTOOOOOOMMMM, hilarious!" He says. I giggle a little bit then give him a smile.

"Did you hear about Potter?" I asked. He nodded being slightly shy. I sat there for couple of hours looking at the toad. Then all of the sudden it popped out of his hand and ran out.

"AHHHHH! No TREVOR!" Neville yelled. He ran quite fast out of the compartment. I got up and ran to different compartments to see if they saw Trevor. Then I saw the person I wanted to see. HARRY POTTER.

"Are you… I mean have you-I mean- Harry- uhh have you umm… seen a toad named Trevor?" I said strongly(ish). The both shook their heads and murmured something. I after 20 minutes we found Trevor, wondering what time we would arrive, I went to the front to ask. 10 minutes. Went to tell Harry and the red haired cutey next to him. The red/orange haired is a freaking hotty! (Ignore that… yeah…) I took out Poochy. My purple fuzzy monkey I won at a contest. Kissed it, put on my robes and we were there. Sorting was ahead. The sorting that might change me, my life and everything that will happen in it.

**(sorry for the shortness! Next time will write more, just the homework and all, and I was in a rushy to finish the 2****nd**** chapter so, for the next Hermonie's Point I'll right more. KK, R&R!)**


	3. Chapter 3 (The Dream)

"Ok, firs' years come on ova' here." Said a huge giant probably two times my size, and I am like 4ft 9. He had a fuzzy beard, with many knots and hair almost as long as mine. (That is not right for a man… his age) I stood in front of him as he showed us to the boats.

"Four per boat!" The Giant said. He took the leading boat and I took the 4th one. Were Neville, another boy and a girl were already sitting. I took the first seat on the right and was astonished that the boat automatically started moving by itself. Oh golly. I thought looking at the almost black water. Neville on the other hand looked particularly greenish blue. We all stared at him, not knowing what to do. I opened my knap sack that I had with me and took out 3 tissues and handed it over to Neville. He held them all against his mouth as he pucked. Then throwing the tissues into the lake pucked some more, except this time into the lake. Then we finally arrived at the big castle they call Hogwarts.

"Ok, boat 1 slowly everyone on the right side get off now the left, OK SAME FOR ALL BOATS, I WILL HELP YA'" The giant yelled. I was on the right and got off with the other girl. Then Neville and the other boy got some help from the giant to get out.

"Ok, firs' yea' go into the building there should be a teacher waiting for yer" The giant yelled. I walked in, next to Neville. There stood a particularly old woman, in a robe. She told us to all stand is this long hall, and to wait for her cue to walk in. She makes us get into an alphabetical line and wait. I stood next to a boy named Gregory Goyle, he had brown eyes that looked so dark, you would see those eyes in the dictionary under the word "dark". Behind me was Neville. He has these light green, kind eyes with really chubby cheeks, and buck teeth almost longer than the length of my thumb. I talked to Neville for about 2 minutes until the lady gave us the cue. One by one we all marched into the room. It was huge! About 5 stories high, with candlesticks floating about 2 feet underneath the ceiling. On the other side was a long table were many people sat, and then I noticed one person, Albus Dumbledore. There was a stool in the middle with a hat on it, the hat had a small croaked smile. Then the hat on a stool started talking. Oh boy.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_And you're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone bursts out with applause when the hat is finished. It bowed to the 4 tables and suddenly became quiet and the whole room followed, except for the boy with orange flaming hair on the train. Now the lady stepped forward. Now seeing her face better I saw that she was the head Misteress. She was Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration, and also is the head of Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A young girl with a pink blushing face and pigtails stepped up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted almost instantaneously. Then many others came up probably 70 people came before myself.

"Granger, Hermione!"

I RAN onto the stool, almost forgetting about the hat. I grabbed the hat slammed it onto my head and waited for the words of my destiny to come out of the Sorting Hat's mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat Shouted.

I ran really fast to my table where they were waiting for me with an uproar of applause. I watched Neville be sorted, it took quite a while. After the hat sorted him into Gryffindor, he ran off with the hat, then running back quickly to hand it to Professor McGonagall. Then came many others than that red-headed sucker, who looks like a Weasel.

"Weasly, Ron"

I literally burst into laughter, as three other boys looked at me, with the same red head that drives me insanely crazy. Then Dumbledore came up and made a speech that made me speechless. Then magically in the plates in front of me popped out pork, potatoes, carrots, carrot pudding, kid alcohol, and different juices, and different meats that made my stomach rumble so much it felt like it might just fall off! After a delicious meal we were headed to where we would sleep. I chose the bed on the far left so I had a scenic view. The clouds were rolling in as I unpacked, the day was long and difficult, I fell on my bed and almost instantaneously fell asleep. What woke me up, was unspeakable. I don't know who… or what woke me up on the first day, but something did. I heard a large growl that shook the castle making everyone fall off their beds. Something made the people float back up on the beds… except me. I was, stuck to the ground, unable to move and felt my arms sort off doing their own motion, that made me petrified, then I felt my neck twitch randomly and I felt the blood, splattering everywhere. RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! I heard, and jumped out of bed from that horrid dream, I sat there grasping my bed, not wanting to fall off and never get up.


End file.
